November 18
1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Bob Synnott Is Released By Nationals Pointing for their next home game with Buffalo Thursday night, the Syracuse Nationals this afternoon resumed practice at the Armory, after losing to Rochester Saturday night in the Flower City. Coach Ben Borgmann is seeking new talent to bolster his charges, and announced the release of big Bob Synnott, a veteran pro who appeared to be near the end of the court trail in fast company. Borgmann made plans for Jerry Rizzo to take over coaching reins for four league games, after the next two contests, while the former attends the major-minor leagues baseball convention at Los Angeles as a St. Louis Cardinal scout. Ben will be at the helm against Buffalo Thursday night, but will leave for the coast following the game in Detroit, Nov. 27. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Play Fort Wayne Tonight Bargain Bill At Memorial Auditorium; Warriors Oppose Knicks At 7:30 Basketball returns to the War Memorial tonight with an N.B.A. doubleheader involving leaders in both divisions of the loop. It is the only all N.B.A. twin bill carded here this season. The Nats, who have played six of eight games this season on foreign courts, will entertain Fort Wayne, current Western Division leaders, in the nightcap. At 7:30 o’clock, the Philadelphia Warriors, occupants of first place in the eastern chase, will play the runner-up New York Knicks. It will be the first appearance here this season of the three out of town teams, and it marks a return home after an 11-day absence for Syracuse. Several rookies and Charlie Eckman, the Fort Wayne coach, will be making their professional bows here. The Zollners have added rookie Dick Rosenthal, last year’s captain of Notre Dame to the roster, and have obtained Paul Walther from Philadelphia and Jim Fritsche from Baltimore. Larry Costello, Minoa native and former Niagara star, has earned a starting berth with Philadelphia and is averaging 8.33 points per game. Other new Warriors are Gene Shue and Tom Brennan, but perhaps the soundest addition to Ed Gottleib’s team is Paul Arizin, a returnee after two year’s service with the Marines. New York will offer rookie Jack Turner, Chuck Grigsby, Fred Christ and Bob Cook and in addition now has Ray Felix, a star in Baltimore last season. The five New York holdovers are: Harry Gallatin, Nat Clifton, Carl Braun, Dick McGuire and Jim Baechtold. Syracuse has managed to stay in contention in the loop race despite the fact it is next to the lowest scoring team in the league. Milwaukee is the only team in the race with a lower point per game average than the Nats. The same two clubs are the only ones who have failed to reach 100 points in one or more games. Syracuse tallied 97 against the Hawks who netted 95 in their best effort against Boston. Philadelphia and Fort Wayne have each been beaten but once this year and strangely enough their losses were to Syracuse. The Nats downed Philadelphia 86-85 and won from Fort Wayne 88-86. The Warriors beat New York 87-86 in their only engagement this season at Philadelphia. Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:November 18 Category:Borgmann Category:Costello Category:Lofgran Category:Rizzo Category:Synnott